The Difference Between Real and Cyber
by Kinomi-chan
Summary: When Itachi and Sakura meet online in a chatroom by chance, will love bloom? How does Chicken Ass Sasuke cope with this? ItaSaku
1. Chapter One

_**Ummm...I just got the totally awsome idea for a fanfic! And here it is! "The Difference Between Real and Cyber". ENJOY!!!**_

00o00o00o000o00o00o000o000ooo00ooo000o0o0o0o00oo0o00ooo0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o000ooo

After signing on, Sakura ran through her friends list. Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto where on. _'Hmm... I'll try my chances with Tenten,' she thought._ Suddenly, Sakura recieved a invite to a chatroom with Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto. _'Great... oh well.'_

**- Cherryblossom101 has entered the chatroom-**

**Blonde-mind-reader: hi forehead!**

**White-eyes: Hn.**

**RamenHokage: SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!! LETS GO OUT FOR RAMEN!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: i already ate...**

**Weapons-mistress: -.-**

**Cherryblossom101: so ino... hows shikamaru?**

**Blonde-mind-reader: ...wat?**

**Cherryblossom101: u know wat i mean**

**Weapons-mistress: ino, u should totally go out with shikamaru!!! **

**Blonde-mind-reader: WAT!?!? WHO SAID I LIKE HIM!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: no need to hide it, we all know ino...**

**White-eyes: I agree with Sakura-san and Tenten. Its rather obvious...**

**Blonde-mind-reader: I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: seriously!??! who!?!**

**Blonde-mind-reader: ... i'll tell ya later...**

**Cherryblossom101: ok! **

**-Blonde-mind-reader has signed off-**

**Weapons-mistress: ummm did Naruto die or something?**

**RamenHokage: Nah, just eating lots and lots of ramen. Got to go get more!**

**-RamenHokage has signed off-**

**Weapons-mistress: ah, i see. Neji, when is trainnig?**

**White-eyes: We need to be leaving about now. If we don't get there soon enough, then Gai will go and try and mess with Kakashi. **

**Weapons-mistress: hai! i'll be there soon!**

**-Weapons-mistress has signed off-**

**-White-eyes has signed off-**

**Cherryblossom101: ... i was forgotten again. y do i even bother? maybe someone will come on...ya rite.**

**-EvilWeasel has signed on-**

_'What a weird thing, someone came on, but why come into this chatroom?' __**'It's fate! Shannaro!' **__Inner Sakura yelled._

**Cherryblossom101: Ummm...hi?**

**EvilWeasel: Hn.**

**Cherryblossom101: Are you related to Uchiha Sasuke or something?**

**EvilWeasel: ...no.**

**Cherryblossom101: watever.**

**EvilWeasel: So... wats ur name?**

**Cherryblossom101: wats it to u?**

**EvilWeasel: Just curious.**

**Cherryblossom101: Curiousity killed the cat... or weasel in your case. hehehe.**

**EvilWeasel: Wat?**

**Cherryblossom101: oh, nothin'. So watcha doin'?**

**EvilWeasel: Talking to you.**

**Cherryblossom101: besides that, baka.**

Somewhere, the person that goes by evil weasel smirks. No one had ever be so bold with him, and he wondered what would it be like if she knew who he is.

**EvilWeasel: does thinking count?**

**Cherryblossom101: No... oh well. my name is Haruno Sakura anyway.**

**EvilWeasel: And I suppose thats where the username came from.**

**Cherryblossom101: Yep. i dont really care that others think its unoriginal, it seems rite to me.**

**EvilWeasel: It doesn't seem unoriginal to me.**

**Cherryblossom101: thanks, ..., hehehe, weasel-chan!**

'Weasel-chan' twitched.

**EvilWeasel: Don't. Call. Me. That.**

**Cherryblossom101: then wat do i call u??**

**EvilWeasel: You can call me Weasel, just no '-chan'.**

**Cherryblossom101: hehehe... hai, Weasel-kun! atleast i'm sure ur a guy...**

**EvilWeasel: Yes, I'm a guy, and no suffix.**

**Cherryblossom101: ya, ya. fine, only Weasel then.**

**EvilWeasel: Good.**

**-TheAvenger has signed on-**

**Cherryblossom101: hiya, Sasuke-kun.**

**TheAvenger: I don't have time for you right now, Sakura.**

**Cherryblossom101: Tch. Ever thought of how I felt either, Sasuke?**

**TheAvenger: What? No '-kun'?**

**Cherryblossom101: Tch. Like u ever cared. Later, Weasel-kun!**

The Weasel twitched. Again.

**Cherryblossom101: Lol, just kiddin' Weasel!**

**-Cherryblossom101 has signed out-**

**EvilWeasel: You have a long way to go, baka.**

**TheAvenger: Stay away from Sakura.**

**EvilWeasel: But you can't tell Sakura to leave me alone.**

**-Cherryblossom101 has signed on-**

**Cherryblossom101: I forgot to tell you something, Sasuke.**

**TheAvenger: What!?**

**Cherryblossom101: 'What!?' What did I do!? Oh well... We have training tomorrow at 5:00 AM.**

**TheAvenger: You might as well not come. You aren't making any progress anyway.**

**Cherryblossom101: WAT!?!?! UR ONE TO TALK, CHICKEN-ASS!!!!!**

**TheAvenger: Chicken-ass?**

**Cherryblossom101: HAVE U EVER LOOKED IN A MIRROR?!?! UR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A CHICKEN'S ASS!!!!!! Ugh, u know wat? Maybe i wont come 2morrow. i'd rather train with a S-class missing-nin then train with u. Sorry u have 2 hear that Weasel.**

Weasel lifted a eyebrow at this.

**EvilWeasel: Its fine. **

**Cherryblossom101: I'll talk 2 u later, weasel-kun.**

Weasel twitched again, again.

**EvilWeasel: Sakura...**

**Cherryblossom101: Lol. Sorry, Weasel. Laterz, again.**

**-Cherryblossom101 has signed out-**

**EvilWeasel: That was humorous. Your very idiotic to make her so mad.**

**TheAvenger: Shut it.**

**-TheAvenger has signed out-**

**EvilWeasel: This might turn out to be very amusing.**

00o000oo00oo000ooo00o00ooo00oo00oo000oo00o00ooo00o0oo000ooo00ooo000o

_**Ok so here is this. I will type out the next chapters tomorrow for my other two fan fics, but heres this! If I don't get enough reviews, then I will delete this, so PLEASE review!!!**_

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**I**

**S**

**C**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kinomi-chan**


	2. Chapter Two

_**To clear up some questions, last chapter when Sakura said she was sorry to Itachi, she meant she was sorry for letting him hear her explode. Well, since I have gotten so many reviews, I decided to write this! WOOTOO!!! 9 reviews for chapter one!!! My goal for this chapter is TWELVE reviews!!! Enjoy chapter two!! **_

00oo0oo0o0o00oo00oo00oo0oo00oo00ooo000oo000o000oo00ooo000ooo000ooo000oo

_**xXxRecapxXx**_

**-TheAvenger has signed out-**

**EvilWeasel: This might turn out to be very amusing.**

_**xXxEnd RecapxXx**_

**Sakura POV**

After my interesting chat with 'Weasel-chan' as I will call him, even if he doesn't like it, and Sasuke or Chicken-ass since I am offically over him and I'm going to have to give him a hard time. Just because I used to be his fan-girl when I was twelve doesn't mean I'll still like him five years later. As a seventeen-year-old, I will not be walked on like a doormat by Uchiha Sasuke. A year ago, Sasuke returned. With him came misery. After so long, Tsunade-sama seemed to forget about my training and Kakashi sees me as a weakling as well, so all in all my life seems to have taken a turn for the worse. But I'll manage like always. I have Inner Sakura to talk to if no one else remembers me.

I changed into some baggy black sleeping pants and a red spagetti strap shirt. I flopped down on my bed, head first. I rolled over on my back and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Next day._

Life...sucks. Well my life atleast. Kakashi-sensei has 'offically' told me that I was weak and that I might be replaced. THAT BASTARD! Inner Sakura has been plotting horrible ways to kill Kakashi-sensei for atleast two hours. I have decided to find some way to learn more so my time will be spent at the library, reading scrolls. After a good three hours, I went home and signed in online. Surprisingly, Weasel-chan was on. Hehehe... I'm going to mess with him!

**-Cherryblossom101 has signed in-**

**Cherryblossom101: WEASEL-CHAN!!!!!!!!!**

**EvilWeasel: -sigh- I thought I told you not to use the '-chan'.**

**Cherryblossom101: Hehehe... i just wanted to mess with u!! its sortof funny!!**

**EvilWeasel: ...**

**Cherryblossom101: just curious... r u a ninja??**

**EvilWeasel: Yes...**

**Cherryblossom101: wat rank??**

**EvilWeasel: Thats none of your concern.**

**Cherryblossom: k... well i had just about the worse day ever...**

**-OrigamiButterfly has signed in-**

**OrigamiButterfly: Yo, bitches.**

**-EvilWeasel has sent a private message to OrigamiButterfly-**

**EvilWeasel: Konan, the girl is Haruno Sakura. Team-mates with the Kyuubi Vessel and my brother. She doesn't know who we are, so don't use our names.**

**-OrigamiButterfly has sent a reply to EvilWeasel-**

**OrigamiButterfly: i'm not a freakin idiot! i KNOW we dont use our names here!!!!!!! who do u think i am, kisame!?!?!?**

**Cherryblossom101: u ppl still there??**

**OrigamiButterfly: ...yes**

**EvilWeasel: Yes.**

**Cherryblossom101: then say something, dammit!!**

**OrigamiButterfly: HELL YA!! A GIRL WHO CUSES TOO!!!!!!!**

**EvilWeasel: Aren't girls supposed to not curse?**

**Cherryblossom101: sexist bastard...**

**OrigamiButterfly: U TELL HIM!!!!!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: lol. **

**EvilWeasel: So, what about the worse day ever?**

**Cherryblossom101: ya about that. kakashi-sensei and sasuke (surprise, surprise) told me i was weak. so im not going to be in team bastard, i mean team kakashi.**

**OrigamiButterfly: THOSE BASTARDS!!!!!! IF I EVER SEE THEM, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK THEIR ASSES!!!!!!**

**EvilWeasel: They do sound like bastards. What will you do in the way of training?**

**Cherryblossom101: i'll have to go to the library and try to teach myself. thats wat i ended up doing today. i just hope i'll be able to get stronger.**

**OrigamiButterfly: that sucks! i feel really bad for u!!**

**Cherryblossom101: please dont, i hate pity. im working to be strong so i wont always be protected. i'll kill myself if im protected 1 more time.**

**OrigamiButterfly: hmm... brb**

**-OrigamiButterfly has been set to BRB-**

**-TheAvenger has signed in-**

**Cherryblossom101: yo, chicken-ass.**

**TheAvenger: Hn. I don't have time for you. I'm waiting for someone.**

**Cherryblossom101: like i really cared.**

**EvilWeasel: I would ignore him, Sakura.**

**Cherryblossom101: hai, hai, weasel-chan!!**

'Weasel-chan' twitched.

**EvilWeasel: Sakura...**

**Cherryblossom101: u might as well give up, weasel-chan. i'm not about to stop. hehehe...**

**-OrigamiButterfly has been set to ONLINE-**

**OrigamiButterfly: back**

**Cherryblossom101: butterfly-chan, where'd ya go?**

**OrigamiButterfly: somewhere, cherry-chan.**

**Cherryblossom101: Aa, butterfly-chan. 'theavenger' is the bastard, or atleast one of them, that u wanted to beat up. his name is sasuke, but i call him chicken-ass as of yesterday.**

**OrigamiButterfly: thanks for the info, cherry-chan... CHICKEN-ASS!!!!!!! U BASTARD!!!!!!! IM GONNA HUNT U DOWN AND KICK UR ASS!!!!!!!!**

'Weasel-chan' and Sakura sweat-dropped after reading Konan's message.

**TheAvenger: Whatever.**

**-RamenHokage has signed in-**

**-Icha-Icha-Rulez has signed in-**

**Cherryblossom101: and icha-itcha-rulez is the other one, butterfly-chan.**

**Origami-Butterfly: U! KAKASHI! UR DEAD WHEN I FIND U!!!!!!!!!!!**

'Weasel-chan' and Sakura sweat-dropped again.

**Cherryblossom101: butterfly-chan, ur so cool!**

**RamenHokage: did i miss something?**

**Cherryblossom101: u missed something REALLY funny.**

**Icha-Icha-Rulez: Okay... Naruto, Sasuke. We have a three-man-squad mission. Sakura, you will be left out. You already know the reason, which is that you are weak. We leave at dawn. Pack everything needed for a two week mission. Dismissed.**

**-Icha-Icha-Rulez has signed out-**

**RamenHokage: YAY! a mission! sorry, sakura-chan! we can go out for ramen to make u feel better!**

**Cherryblossom101: ... i dont think so**

**RamenHokage: awww, why not!?**

**Cherryblossom101: because... i already planned something 2nite.**

**RamenHokage: ok...**

**-RamenHokage has signed out-**

**OrigamiButterfly: u dont actually have something planned do u??**

**Cherryblossom101: nope!**

**OrigamiButterfly: does he always ask u out or something??**

**Cherryblossom101: yup. and i turn him down all the freakin time. it gets so damn annoying.**

**OrigamiButterfly: ugh. guys like that really need to get a life.**

**Cherryblossom101: yep. chicken-ass, do u need something?**

**TheAvenger: Ya. Just need to tell you that you're weak.**

**Cherryblossom101: tch. tell me something that i dont know.**

**OrigamiButterfly: cherry-chan, y do u put up with him?**

**Cherryblossom101: -shrugs- idk. i suppose its like training to control my emotions. atleast i havent exploded like yesterday. sorry again, weasel-chan, that u had to hear or see that. i dont like blowing up... but i needed to vent.**

**EvilWeasel: I understand what you mean.**

**Cherryblossom101: its about time u log off chicken-ass. u dont have any1 to talk to anymore.**

**TheAvenger: Who are you, my mother?**

**Cherryblossom101: -glares- that would be gross. i would hate being ur mother. may her soul be in peace. she must be happy not having to put up with u.**

**OrigamiButterfly: U GO GIRL!! POWER TO THE WOMEN!!!**

**-TheAvenger has signed out-**

**Cherryblossom101: AWSOMENESS!!!! I MADE HIM LOG OUT!!!!!! -high fives butterfly-chan-**

**OrigamiButterfly: u showed him!! do u feel better after doing that?**

**Cherryblossom101: yep!! now i wish i had said something to kakashi. well atleast they will be gone for 2 WHOLE WEEKS!!!!!! am i lucky or wat??**

**OrigamiButterfly: thats good. add me to ur friends list so we can talk more later. i g2g! bye-bye cherry-chan, weasel-chan... LOL thats funny!**

**Cherryblossom101: ok! laterz!**

**-OrigamiButterfly has signed out-**

**Cherryblossom101: how come u dont talk much, weasel-chan?**

**EvilWeasel: You do enough talking for the two of us.**

**Cherryblossom101: hmm... i guess so.**

**Cherryblossom101: so, wat made u call urself 'evil weasel'??**

**EvilWeasel: My friend chose mine, and I chose his.**

**Cherryblossom101: who's ur friend?**

**EvilWeasel: shark-face2...**

**Cherryblossom101: y 2?**

**EvilWeasel: Because he will always be number two comparred to me.**

**Cherryblossom101: lol. **

**-shark-face2 has signed in-**

**Cherryblossom101: speak of the devil...**

**-EvilWeasel has sent a private message to shark-face2-**

**EvilWeasel: Don't use our names here, there is a Konoha-nin in here.**

**-shark-face has sent a reply to EvilWeasel-**

**shark-face: hai.**

**shark-face2: huh?**

**Cherryblossom101: we were just talkin about u.**

**shark-face2: wat?? **

**Cherryblossom101: nothin...**

**shark-face2: w/e**

**Cherryblossom101: weasel-chan, y did u chose the name shark-face for him?**

**EvilWeasel: His personality.**

**Cherryblossom101: well, i need to give him a nickname like every1 else!!**

**EvilWeasel: ...**

**shark-face2: well, it cant be worst than 'weasel-chan'**

**Cherryblossom101: I GOT IT!! u r now...drum roll please! lol jk. I WILL CALL U TUNA-CHAN!!!!!!**

**shark-face2: TUNA-CHAN!?!?!?!?!?! NOOO!!!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: -shrugs- wat do u think weasel-chan?**

**EvilWeasel: ... I don't care.**

**Cherryblossom101: Ok! im bored... and hungry... laterz, im going to go get some dango.**

**-Cherryblossom101 has signed out-**

That was fun. Now for food! I changed into a white tanktop with a pink tanktop underneath it. I attatched my gear and headed out the door with black sandals. I walked down the street just taking in all of the sights and stopped at a clothing store. My clothes were getting old and worn out. I entered the door and exited it about one hour later. I carried five bags down the street with me towards my home when I spotted some weights in a training store. I purchased weights for my arms and my ankles and left. I completely forgot about getting some dango.

I entered my home at around 8:00 PM and decided to put my clothing away. After that, I placed my weights in the living room to put on tomorrow. After remembering that I'm still hungry, I went to the kitchen and microwaved some instant ramen. As I was eating my ramen, the hairs on my neck stood on end. Something or someone is watching me. But who would? Why would they? I'm just some weakling, right? I clutched my kunai and entered the living room after eating my ramen. There, sitting on the couch, was...

00oo0oooo0ooo000ooo000oooo00ooo00oo00ooo000oooo0000oooooo0000ooo000oooo

_**Dun, dun, dun!! Cliff hanger!!!! So two new Akatsuki have met Sakura as well. This is getting interesting to me, so... ALL OTHER STORIES OF MINE WILL BE PUT ON HOLD TILL I FINISH THIS ONE!!!!! SO DECLARED KINOMI-CHAN (OMG! thats me!)!!!!!!!!**_

_**Poll:**_

_**Who do you want to be sitting on the couch?**_

_**A.) Sasuke**_

_**B.) Naruto**_

_**C.) Konan**_

_**D.) Itachi**_

_**E.) Kisame**_

_**F.) Kakashi**_

_**Oh, and I will be doing a little 'Beating up your most hated characters!' You pick the character you're going to beat up and your weapon! I will take **__**TWO**__** volunteers for each chapter! I hope this gets people reviews as well. I tried to make this longer than usual, DarknessComesLight! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed!! THEY ARE: **_

_**Princess-Dramatic**_

_**ArtemisBlack555**_

_**ArekusandoraW**_

_**FromDarknessComesLight**_

_**Samurifox25**_

_**Jenai-the one who loves**_

_**kamalak**_

_**Novembernaedchen**_

_**okami no kidzukare**_

_**THANK YOU!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Kinomi-chan**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**OMG!!! I GOT **__**EIGHTEEN**__** REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER!!!! NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THAT MANY!!!! THANK YOU, EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Here, take a chocolate chip cookie!! Sit. Stay. Read. REVIEW!!! **_

00oo0o0o0o0ooo0o000o000o0oo000ooo000ooo000ooo0000ooo0000ooo0000o00000ooo00000ooo

**Beating Up Your Hated Characters Corner!!**

Kinomi-chan: Ohayo, minna!! The first two people who wanted to beat up some bastards are... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!!!! (Drum roll can be heard from the background.) Novembermaedchen and BloodBlossom!!! Please give them a round of applause! (Novembermaedchen and BloodBlossom come out from behind a curtain.) Next, BRING OUT THE BASTARDS!!!!!! SASUKE AND KAKASHI!!!!!!!! (Sasuke and Kakashi are thrown out from behind the curtain and are both tied up with chakra absorbing ropes.) I will have a line up of other people to come in and attack their choice in bastards for tomorrow, but first come, first serve! Girls! Pick your weapons!!

Novembermaedchan: Hmm... I pick my handy-dandy laptop, a razor and a pit of 'something'.

Sasuke: You think I'm afraid of a laptor, razor, and a pit? Do you forget who you're dealing with?

Novembermaedchan: SHUT UP!

BloodBlossom: I chose Kakashi's favorite book, Itcha Itcha Paradise volume one!!!

Sasuke: Tch. If I wasn't tied up, I could take all of you.

Kinomi-chan: Sasuke... (dark aurora (sp?) surrounds Kinomi-chan)

Sasuke: Crap...

Kinomi-chan: Don't hold back, girls. Kill them if you get the chance.

Kakashi: What did I do?

Kinomi-chan: You're a jerk in my fan fiction. BEGIN THE TORTURE!!

Novembermaedchan & BloodBlossom: HAI!!

Novembermaedchan makes Sasuke read SasuNaru fan fictions... with lemons...

Sasuke: MY EYES!!!!!!! THEY'RE MELTING!!!!!!

BloodBlossom then makes Sasuke read Kakashi pervert book.

Sasuke: I'M BLIND!!!!!!!! MY EYE SIGHT!!! MY SHARINGAN!!!!!!!!!

After the eye torture, Novembermaedchan cut him with her razor blade. Result: an unconscious Sasuke with cuts everywhere. Next up Kakashi. As BloodBlossom held him still, Novembermaedchan ripped off his mask. They both lifted him up and threw him in the pit. Unfortunately for him the pit was filled with... fangirls.

Fangirl #1: KAKASHI-KUN!! ARE YOU OK!?!? (Like, I'm going to actually name them!)

Fangirl #2: GET AWAY FROM MY KAKASHI-KUN!!!

Fangirl #3: YOUR KAKASHI-KUN?!? HE'S MY KAKASHI-KUN!!!!!

Fangirl #4: YOU SLUTS!! GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!!!! KAKASHI-KUN _NEEDS_ ME!!!

Kinomi-chan: Very well done, girls. I couldn't of done it any better! Your reward is this next chapter!! ENJOY!!!

ooo000oooo000ooo00oo0o0o0oooo000oooooo00000000ooooooooo0000oooo0o0oo000000o000oooo0000ooo

_**xXxRecapxXx**_

I clutched my kunai and entered the living room after eating my ramen. There, sitting on the couch, was...

_**xXxEnd RecapxXx**_

There, sitting on the couch, was Uchiha Sasuke.

_'What the hell?!' __**'What's he doing here?!'**_

"Sakura..." he said as he stood up.

I froze when he said my name. I backed up untill I hit a wall that made it so that I couldn't get away. He started coming closer. _'Dammit! What do I do in this situation!? I HATE HIM! He looks like a snake now!!' __**'Seriously! Ever since he came back from Orochimaru's, he's looked more like a snake!'**_

He kept coming closer till he was a few inches from me. I looked down. There is NO way he will kiss me. If that's what he wanted from me atleast. WAIT! IF HE HAS BEEN SO DAMN MEAN TO ME, THEN WHY WOULD THAT DAMN BASTARD WANT TO KISS ME!?!? I was pulled away from my thoughts when he grabbed my chin and tilted it up.

"Sakura..." he whispered. The Inner Sakura came up with a plan.

"NO!!!!" I yelled as I followed through with the plan. Stomp on his foot, check. Push him away, check. Run for the door... impossible. DAMN HIS SPEED!!! He grabbed me and pushed me to the wall by my shoulders.

"Sakura..." he whispered again as if what I just did never happened. He tried to close the space between us when, I decided on one last attempt of getting out of here. I kneed him in the groin. Or atleast tried. He grabbed my knee before it made contact.

_'HE'S FEELING ME UP!'__** 'DIE, BASTARD!'**_ One thing I had noticed is that he let go of my right shoulder, so now I have an arm to move around. I punched him in the face so that he moved back and then, suddenly, he fell on the ground, out cold. I whipped my head around to the right just in time to see a shadow jumping out the window. I ran to the window to try and thank my savior, but to my mismay the person was gone. I grabbed Chicken-ass by the feet and dragged him out of my house. Sure, I could of lifted him, but who would want to? It would be good if he got a headache when he woke up to know that he doesn't mess with me. For now on, I will always lock the windows and doors. No Uchiha Sasuke will ever get in again if I ever have anything to say about it. I got the perfect idea. I'll leave him on that damn bench that he left me. That'll show him. I put him on the bench when I got there and quickly walked away. Once I reached home, I locked all the doors and windows and then cleaned up my mess from the ramen.

Five minutes later, I walked to my room and picked out my PJ's. Some black short shorts and a baby blue tank top. Since desktop computers are to much trouble for me and I tend to want to move around with my computer, I have a laptop. I got out my laptop and signed in.

**-Cherryblossom101 has signed in-**

**Blonde-mind-reader: wats up forehead?**

**Weapons-mistress: hiya sakura**

**xXShynessXx: hello, sakura-chan**

**Cherryblossom101: hi girls**

**Blonde-mind-reader: somethings wrong. spill**

**Cherryblossom101: guess theres nothing i cant hide from u, pig**

**Blonde-mind-reader: yup, now spill**

**Cherryblossom101: sasuke was just here...**

**Blonde-mind-reader: OMG! HE WAS THERE!?!? WAT DID HE WANT?!**

**xXShynessXx: wow **_**(A/N: Hinata doesn't need to studder here, now does she?)**_

**Weapons-mistress: i thought u didnt like him...**

**Cherryblossom101: theres the thing, i dont. and it seems that he wanted a kiss...**

**Blonde-mind-reader: OMG!!!! DID U KISS HIM!?!?!!?**

**Cherryblossom101: no, my savior knocked him out b4 he got the chance**

**Weapons-mistress: so he pretty much tried to force himself on u!?!**

**Cherryblossom101: yup. ITS GOING TO GIVE ME NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!!**

**xXShynessXx: so who's ur 'savior'??**

**Cherryblossom101: some person who knocked him out and ran. i never even got to tell him thank u.**

**Blonde-mind-reader: ITS A TRUE LOVE IN THE MAKING!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: now ur just talking nonsense...**

**Weapons-mistress: i agree, shes going crazy...**

**Cherryblossom101: so... who is it that u like ino?**

**Blonde-mind-reader: OH YA! i forgot to tell u! one thing: WAT IS SAID IN THE CHATROOM, STAYS IN THE CHATROOM!!!!**

**xXShynessXx: agreed**

**Weapons-mistress: fine**

**Cherryblossom101: whatever**

**Blonde-mind-reader: i really like... shino...**

**Cherryblossom101: WAT?!?!?!? THE BUG MANIAC!?!!??**

**xXShynessXx: SHINO!?!?!?!? **

**-Weapons-mistress has been disconnected-**

**Cherryblossom101: she might of done something to her computer...like drop it...**

**-OrigamiButterfly has signed in-**

**-ARTSABANG has signed in-**

**-shark-face2- has signed in-**

**Cherryblossom101: BUTTERFLY-CHAN!! TUNA-CHAN!!! . . . arts a bang??**

**OrigamiButterfly: CHERRY-CHAN!! um ya thats my friend...he wanted to meet u...**

**shark-face2: NOOO!!!! NOT TUNA-CHAN!!!!!!! thats my fish's name...**

**ARTSABANG: wat up, yeah**

**xXShynesXx: u know these ppl, sakura-chan?**

**Cherryblossom101: ya, sorta. **

**Blonde-mind-reader: UR NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO PPL U DONT KNOW ON THE INTERNET!!!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: who r u, my mother? i can take care of myself, ino.**

**Blonde-mind-reader: hmp.**

**Cherryblossom101: tuna-chan, do u know is weasel-chan is going to come on?**

**shark-face2: -shrugs- he should be getting on like in a couple of minutes. (A/N: Since he is coming from Konaha and everything, he's signing in from somewhere in the forest, or something...)**

**-EvilWeasel has signed in-**

**shark-face2: c? wat did i just say?**

**Cherryblossom101: WEASEL-CHAN!!!**

**EvilWeasel: ...Hello, Sakura.**

**Blonde-mind-reader: U TOLD THEM UR NAME!?!?!?!??!!**

**Cherryblossom101: its not like they will use it against me...**

**Blonde-mind-reader: WHO KNOWS?! THEY MIGHT JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE LIKE SASUKE OR SOMETHING!!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: u bring that up again, and ur gonna wish u hadnt ino...**

**OrigamiButterfly: something happen, saku-chan??**

**Cherryblossom101: Ya. thankfully i was saved last minute.**

**OrigamiButterfly: WAT HAPPENED!?!?**

**Cherryblossom101: chicken-ass tried to force himself on me...and i had to be protected...again...oh i SO weak... hinata?**

**xXShynessXx: yes?**

**Cherryblossom101: may i use ur library? or do u have any scrolls i can borrow? **

**xXShynessXx: i have some new scrolls u can borrow.**

**Cherryblossom101: really!?**

**xXShynessXx: yes. i'll bring them over**

**Cherryblossom101: THANK U!!!!!**

**xXShynessXx: no problem, sakura-chan.**

**-xXShynessXx has signed out-**

**OrigamiButterfly: wouldn't it be faster if u had a sensei?**

**Cherryblossom101: ya, but where the hell will i find one to train a weakling like me?? i'm planning on trying out taijutsu tomorrow with the new weights i bought today.**

**EvilWeasel: How many pounds did you get with it?**

**Cherryblossom101: about 500 lbs for each limb, y?**

**EvilWeasel: Start out with 100 lbs for each limb tomorrow, then. After a week add 50 lbs. This may help your training.**

OrigamiButterfly, shark-face2, and ARTSABANG stared at their computer screens. Itachi, giving help? That just didn't seem likely to them.

**Cherryblossom101: Arigato, Weasel-chan**

**ARTSABANG: SOMEONE TALK TO ME...yeah**

**Cherryblossom101: OMG! I COMPLETELY FORGOT U WERE HERE! I DUB THEE...**

**ARTSABANG: oh no...**

**Cherryblossom101: -shrugs- i cant think of anything... i'll just call u dude for now.**

**OrigamiButterfly: LOL!!!! 'dude'...funny, saku-chan... or do u want me to call u cherry-chan?**

**Cherryblossom101: -shrugs- u chose, i dont really care...**

**Blonde-mind-reader: STOP TALKING TO THEM LIKE THEY R UR BEST FRIENDS!!!!! WE R U BEST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: -shrugs- i cant talk to them however i want, ino...**

**Blonde-mind-reader: HMPH!**

**Cherryblossom101: theres the door bell. hina-chan's here. brb**

**-Cherryblossom101 has been set to BRB-**

Glad that I got out the that situation. Why does she care if I talk to them as if I know them well? They seem to be the only people that give me the support I need. I walked quickly to the door, unlocked it, then openned it to reveal Hyuuga Hinata.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan," I said casually.

"N-no p-problem, Saku-chan," she said smiling as she handed me about seven scrolls. "Just re-return them s-soon."

"Hai!" She turned around and lefted and I quietly closed the door. After locking the door, I went to my room again and laid my scrolls on the bed next to me. I lifted the computer and placed it on my lap. I was about to change my status when I noticed that they had carried on the conversation. _'It wouldn't hurt to spy on it if they would never know.'_ As I had thought, Ino was fighting with the others.

**Blonde-mind-reader: wat the hell did u ppl do 2 saku-chan!?!**

**OrigamiButterfly: wat the hell's ur problem?! We didnt do ANYTHING!!**

**EvilWeasel: Nor would we.**

**shark-face2: amen to that, brother**

**EvilWeasel: Don't say or type that again.**

**shark-face2: w/e**

**ARTSABANG: cant blame me, i just met her**

**Blonde-mind-reader: STAY AWAY FROM SAKU-CHAN!!!**

**OrigamiButterfly: by the way ur talking, u sound like u own sakura or something. u dont seem to deserve to call sakura 'saku-chan' with that attitude problem of urs.**

**EvilWeasel: Worse temper than Sakura's.**

**shark-face2: seems like it**

**Blonde-mind-reader: U DONT EVEN KNOW HER!!**

**EvilWeasel: Ah, but we have talked to her enough to know what she is like.**

I decided that it was a good time for me to step in.

**-Cherryblossom101 has been set to ONLINE-**

**Cherryblossom101: yo... did something happen?**

**Blonde-mind-reader: no! hehehe**

**Cherryblossom101: ino, u suck at lying, even online...**

**OrigamiButterfly: ur 'friend' seems to be taking possession of u.**

**Cherryblossom101: ino... oh well. -YAWN- im tired and i need to get up early for training. byebye butterfly-chan, ino-pig, dude, tuna-chan, and WEASEL-CHAN!!!! lol that never gets old...**

**OrigamiButterfly: night... HELL YA!! **

**EvilWeasel: Must you curse? **

**OrigamiButterfly: ...yes.**

**EvilWeasel: Night, Sakura.**

**ARTSABANG: well atleast im not 'tuna-chan'**

**shark-face2: DAMMIT!!!! CHANGE MY NICKNAME!!!!!**

**Cherryblossom101: lol! sorry, tuna-chan. i like it!!**

**Blonde-mind-reader: nightie night!**

**Cherryblossom101: Goodnight, minna.**

**-Cherryblossom101 has signed out-**

After signing out I jump off my bed and walked to the dresser. I pulled out a black night gown that went to my knees. It had a spegetti (sp?) straps and pink cherry blossoms swaying in the wind on it. I pulled it on and then jumped on my bed, kicking the scrolls off the bed in the process. I difted off into a peaceful slumber. What a freakin' long day.

00ooo00000oooo0000oooo000000oooo00o000oo000oo000ooo00000ooo000ooo00000oo000ooo

After sleeping for who knows how long, I got my weights and straped them on. I placed bangades over them so they weren't noticeable. I walked to an abandoned pratice field with the scrolls Hinata gave me to use. The first one seemed simple. Just a fire ball jutsu. When I got to the field, I noticed a unusual chakra signature. There, under the cherry blossom tree, stood...

00oooo0o000ooo000oooo0000oooo000oooo0000ooo0000ooo000oooo0000ooo0000ooo000oooo

_**Ok, so there's that. Please review so I can add more... I love every one of you who review!!**_

_**So I went with the first person who guessed, because thats who I had planned to do it... well maybe not from the beginning, but it came to me at school so I was like, "DAMMIT!! I HAVE TO WAIT FOR WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHO THEY THINK IT IS BEFORE I WRITE IT!!!!!!!!!!" Of course I didn't scream that out in my Algebra class, but I was thinking it. So the line up for who will be beating up the bastards of their choice are:**_

_**Anglelusfaith beating up Sas-gay... or chicken-ass (Sorry Sasuke lovers, but I really hate Sasuke...)**_

_**okami no kidzukare beating up Chicken-ass (MORE SASUKE HATERS!!! JOIN THE WE HATE SASUKE CLUB!!)**_

_**sakura-anbu-09 beating up Kakashi-teme as she calls him**_

_**ArtemisBlack555 beating up (or rather killing in your case..) Chicken-ass. (I LOVE THE WEAPON YOUR GONNA USE!! SO ORIGINAL!)**_

_**Well it will take two more chapters, since I'm only taking two people per chapter.**_

_**I already know who it is on the field, but who do you think it is?**_

_**A.) Itachi**_

_**B.) Kisame**_

_**C.) Deidara**_

_**D.) Konah**_

_**E.) One of the Konoha girls**_

_**F.) Sas-gay**_

_**G.) Naruto**_

_**H.) Kakashi**_

_**I.) One of the other Konoha boys**_

_**Lots of options, but I'm only using one!!! PICK! PICK! PICK!!! ARIGATO, MINNA!!! I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO!!!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-Kinomi-chan**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**O...M...G...twenty reviews!?! I feel so loved!! OK! **_

_**Heres the damn DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, why would I? I would be making Chicken-ass more emo if I did own it, but thats just me!**_

_**Its time for "Beat Up Your Hated Characters Corner"!!!**_

Kinomi-chan: HIYA, MINNA!! Ok so lets give a warm welcome to, okami no kidzukare and Angelusfaith! (Applause can be heard as they step out from behind the curtain.) And a not so warm welcome to Chicken-ass!! (Chicken-ass is thrown in a rough manner from behind the curtains, tied up again.) (Boos can be heard...) Ladies, pick your weapons!

okami no kidzukare (Name is really long! So your going by o.n.k., k?): I chose the rubber bat!

Angelusfaith: I CHOSE YOU, ITACHI!!

Itachi: What am I, a pokemon?

(o.n.k. acts first and attacks Sas-gay with the rubber bat, beating him repeatedly.)

Kinomi-chan: SHANNARO!! KICK HIS ASS!! ALL THE PAIN HE PUT ON SAKURA-CHAN WILL BE GIVEN BACK, 10-FOLD!!!! CHA!! (Kinomi-chan punches her fist in the air.)

(Sakura comes in and shakes her head.)

Sakura: I swear, Kinomi-chan, you're starting to act more and more like Inner Sakura that its scary...

Kinomi-chan: Whatever! BACK TO THE MATCH!!

(After being beaten and gotten some black eyes and bruises, Angelusfaith makes her move.)

Angelusfaith: ITACHI, USE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!

Itachi: Fine... you owe me some brownies... (Itachi turns his attention to Sas-gay.) Mangekyo Sharingan!!!!!

Itachi makes Sas-gay see...stuff. Namely, SasuNaru stuff. Gross, 'M' rated stuff. Stuff that I will never say anymore about and refuse to go into detail. And for Sasuke, it was painful. Well the bastard deserves it.

Sasuke: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!! I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!! (Sasuke somehow got himself in the air and went through the roof.)

Kinomi-chan: Dammit...someone go after him...

Itachi: Hai.

Kinomi-chan: THANKS ITACHI!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter Four:**

**Standing Under the **

**Cherryblossom Tree**

There, under the cherry blossom tree, stood a person in black robes...with red clouds...and a straw hat...AKATSUKI!! I stared wide eyed when I spotted a lone Akatsuki member. What the hell does he/she want?! No use keeping myself hidden when he's/she's spotted me, which he/she had.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Well I was trying to be brave, but I'm already yelling! That's NOT being brave or calm.

"Saku-chan! You're here!" yelled the apparently female Akatsuki member. She took off her straw hat to reveal a blue haired woman with a origami flower pinned in her bun. "I finally get to meet ya! HELL YA!"

This woman...reminds me of...No way...

"B-butterfly-chan?!?" I asked, shock apparent in my voice. She nodded and ran over to me. What the hell? She's a Akatsuki member? I have been talking to a S-class criminal?! She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Saku-chan, your arm is heavy...so I guess you're wearing the weights Weasel-chan told you to!"

"H-hai..." I suppose I was suffering from shock, because I began to have withdrawal symptoms. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground and the woman that I called 'Butterfly-chan' had a worried face on. Ino seems to have been so right about having friends online that I have never meet right now. Damn, why didn't I just listen?

"Are you ok, Saku-chan?!"

"J-just sh-shocked. Very sh-shocked," I replied.

"Saku-chan! I came to help you train, not babysit you like some sick genin!" Upon hearing that, I bolted up. I'm not going to take being called weak anymore, even if its coming from my enemy. No one is here to notice and they don't care about my training anyway. Atleast I don't think so.

"Ya, ya. So how are you planning on helping me train, now?"

"HELL YA!! THATS THE SPIRIT!!!!!" I think she's a reincarnation of Inner Sakura...weird and scary. Then in a split second, she vanished. She reappeared and tried to deliver a punch without warning. I smirked inwardly. I'm not _that_ weak. I can see it coming. I grabbed the incoming fist, pulled it in and tried to counter with a kick. Key word _tried_. Well, I am fighting a S-class criminal. My instincts were tingling. Incoming kunai at 2:00. Five of them, it seems. I pulled out on of my kunais and blocked two of them and dodged the other three. I had read up on her. Her name is Konan. Information on her was scarce and the only things that I know about her is that she disperse her body into countless sheets of paper and take on the form of somekind of origami, usually butterflies.

_'Of course. Her username was 'OrigamiButterfly'. It was so freakin' obvious. And I bet her friends are the other Akatsuki members as well. Damn, am I losing my touch? And I thought I was smart. That's it. Time to put my skills to the test.'_ As I got a break for how long I don't know, I took my kunai and bunched up my hair. I could feel Konan observing me, wondering what I'm up to. I used my kunai and cut off my hair that is no longer at my lower back. I held my hair out infront of me and dropped it slowing watching it fly in the wind like flower petals. I closed my eyes and when they opened the old look in my eyes was replaced by a new found determination. I will no longer be weak. I refuse to be weak anymore.

"Are you going just stand there?" Konan asked with boredness evident in her voice.

I didn't answer her, instead I went charging at her. Bringing my fist in the air I filled it with chakra ready to break some bones. She disappeared and I slamed into a tree, completely destroying it.

"Nice chakra control, now try hitting me."

Things went on like that till Konan won and I was panting my ass off. What a freaking work out.

"Five minute break, then three hundred laps around Konoha! SHANNARO!!" she sorta yelled. Yup, definitly a reincarnation of Inner Sakura. All I have to do is three hundred laps...NANI!?!! I stood there with my mouth gaping at her. She has GOT to be kidding. "What? Did I studder? I don't think so! You only have three minutes before you have to do those laps, you know..."

"DAMMIT!" I yelled as I hurried to get my bottle of water. I drank it all with ten seconds to spare before my laps began.

"GO!" Konan yelled and I ran for it. My weights where wearing me down, but it wasn't anything bad. Only four hundred extra pounds, making me 518 pounds. On my 477th lap, I past the ramen bar Ichiraku and saw Naruto just finishing paying for his food. He spotted me, and started running with me. I was covered in sweat so he seemed to be worried.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing? And what happened to your hair?!" he asked.

"I'm (pant) running five (pant) hundred laps and (pant) I'm on my (pant) 477th lap (pant) and I felt (pant) like a change (pant) in appearance", I replied without my face betraying any emotion.

"Oh, thats good, I guess...WHAT?!? SAKURA-CHAN!!! 500 LAPS!?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!"

"No." I picked up the pace and left him in the dust. After all of my laps were completed, I was dieing from thirst. I met Konan in the abandonded training field and she threw me my water bottle, except it was filled to the rim with water. "Arigato, Konan-chan." I had somehow became oddly comfortable with her, and started to trust her some. Why, I will never know. She's like the older sister I never had. Giving what needed support here and there. Weird, a S-class criminal feeling like family.

"No problem, Saku-chan," she said with a microscopic smile. No one would of noticed it, but I did. "Well, thats it for today. I will help you with tomorrow, if you want."

"Yes, please!" I watched as she pulled out a kunai.

"Come here so I can fix your hair so that it's atleast presentable. You didn't exactly cut it evenly..." Konan trailed off.

"Thanks again, Konan-chan," I said with a smile as I let her cut my hair. Once she was done, she slipped her kunai back into her cloak and turned me around to get a good look at me.

"Nothing big. Tuna-chan has been sulking some, just to let you know," she said, obviously trying to hold back her laughter.

"How come?" I ask.

"He doesn't like being called 'Tuna-chan'...but seriously, it is SO funny! He took the nickname to heart and its hilarious!!" She wasn't trying anymore to hold her laughter and was laughing sorta hard. I couldn't help but laugh along. "And the 'Weasel-chan' was SO original! He doesn't seem happy about it either..."

"So..." my laughter calmed down,"Tuna-chan is Kisame, I can only guess that Dude is Deidara, and Weasel-chan is...Uchiha...Itachi?" Fear must have been evident in my voice, because she drapped one arm around my shoulders and tried to calm my fear.

"Yes, but they aren't that bad, actually. Kisame drinks alot so its funny to mess with him when he's drunk, Deidara is easily annoyed by Tobi, the newest member after Sasori was killed by you, and yes we know it was you, and Itachi is just so freakin quiet that it gets on my nerves..." She started saying stuff under her beath that I could make out, I just knew she was cusing, _alot_. "Well, since your done with your training for today, why don't you go and take a shower, 'k?" she asked after she got her anger under control.

"Ok. Talk to ya later, Konan-chan!" I yell over my shoulder as I started walking to my apartment.

"HELL YA! YOU KNOW IT!" she yelled back. I looked back and smiled and waved and then she 'poofed' away. I took my walking put to a jog, then a sprint, to a full on run. I'll never know where I got the energy to run like that, but I did. Even with the weights on. I reached home and fell on my bed. What a tiring day. I let my eyes close and suddenly I was in the land of dreams. Damn, I never got to go online today either.

o000ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Ok, so that may be short-ish, but I have to stop to go to bed. Damn school. We all know and hate school:P**_

_**I would like atleast 15 reviews before I add on anymore, so REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_

_**Kinomi-chan.**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**Ok, so I know that half of you hate me or something... I'm SORRY! I won't make excuses so here's the next chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would of made Sakura meet Itachi WAY sooner than when she did!**

**Gomen, there won't be a "Beat Up Your Choice of Bastards Corner" today since I forgot who wanted to do it, so tell me!**

**OH and I don't own the beat up your choice of bastards corner, FallenSakura does! She's awsome!!**

**-Time Skip-**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

**(A/N: I didn't know what to do next, gomen!)**

Things seemed to be going along well, Sakura would chat with Tuna-chan, Konan, Weasel-chan, and Dude, Konan would help Sakura train and no one would ever find out... Or so it seemed. Unknown to both of them, a child would watch everyday. The child's chakra had not been developed yet so they were unaware of his presence. One day he let it spill that he saw a person in a black cloak and red clouds with a pink haired girl. The mother of the child, who the child told, knew exactly who the pink haired girl was and the person in the black cloak was bound to be Akatsuki, so the mother did what any idiotic villager would do, she told.

Sakura was training as always with Konan when they came. ANBU surrounded them and among them were her supposed friends.

"Haruno Sakura, you are underarrest along with you're friend," spoke none other than Kakashi. There were about six ANBU around them.

"You are greatly underestimating me..." whispered a very calm Konan. "You would of never guessed that you yourself are surrounded, would you?"

Gasps were heard from the female ANBU while the men struggled not to wet themselves. Sure enough, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, and Itachi came out of their hiding places.

"Ya, we knew you were watching and we don't like it, un," Deidara said, happy to blow up some stuff.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi found out that you were coming!" Hyper would be a understatement of the orange mask wearer's emotions.

"ITACHI!!" That was curtesy of the Uchiha brat, Sas-gay.

"Foolish Little Brother, have you finally gotten your own life, or are you still after my neck?" Itachi said emotionlessly, which inwardly pissed Sakura off.

"Saku-chan, you need to decide if you wish to go with Konoha to jail or you could join us," said the very calm Konan.

"The weakling has to options, she is to go to jail and all of you will be honorably killed," the ANBU captain stated.

"I chose... I chose to go with you, Konan-chan. But one thing, Itachi, please don't kill Sasuke, I want to be the one to do that," spoke Sakura without the stuttering she thought would be in her voice.

"Very well, Sakura," said an indifferent Itachi.

"How can you speak to Itachi like he's a normal person?! He killed his own family!! HE RUINED MY LIFE!!" Sasuke seemed to have no self-control at this point.

Sakura gave him a cold glare that made him flinch. "You're the most selfish person I have ever met. Have you ever thought about how much better your life is without that clan pressuring you!?"

"Come on, Saku-chan. We can leave while the guys take care of them!" Konan tried to cheer up Sakura with her hyperness.

"Hai."

"I see you're still letting others do the work while you are labeled as the weakling, Sakura," Kakashi-teme stated.

"Gomen, Kakashi. I don't have time to play with you, lets go Konan-chan," spoke Sakura in a calm voice so no one would notice how much that statement hurt. Sakura stood next to Konan as she (Konan) made a few handsigns and they disappeared with a bunch of paper. Sakura's last words were heard as they went with the wind.

_"Don't kill them..."_

_**So I will leave it with that. I'll update no matter what tomorrow to make up for the shortness!**_

_**QUESTIONS!!! Ok so I have some things I don't understand that you guys might! **_

_**1.) At the begining of a summary for a fan-fiction, it might say 'AU'. What the freak does 'AU' mean!?!?**_

_**2.) What does OCC or OC mean!?! Well better yet, what do both of those mean??**_

_**Ok so theres my questions, I'm sorta new to fanfiction so I don't get everything. Those who answer a question gets a surprise!!! WOOT! So... REVIEW!!**_

_**Kinomi-chan.**_

_**Love ya, guys!!**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **What... the... heck?! 124 reviews?! Are you kidding me!? Wow, people... I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Well here's the next chapter...

**I hereby dedicate this chapter to:**

**xXFallenSakuraXx**

**(Just because without your encouragement, I might not be doing this... heheheh...)**

Konan and Sakura were currently tree branch hopping and with Sakura's weights, lets just say they weren't going as fast as she wanted.

"Sakura-chan! Get rid of your weights! We need to move faster!" Konan yelled back at Sakura. As Sakura took off her weights on a branch she asked,

"Why must we hurry? Aren't the others going to take care of the ANBU back there?"

"Because they might of called for reinforcements and I'm hungry. Leader is supposed to cook tonight!" Konan answered with a bright smile. Sakura sweatdropped.

Once Sakura had gotten rid of her weights, they were off again, only faster than ever. Moving at blinding speeds, they looked like red, black, and pink blurrs. In a matter of hours they reached the Akatsuki hideout. Konan spoke again when they entered the building.

"Pein will probably want to meet you after your ready for dinner, Saku-chan. You can use my bathroom and some of my clothes. I'm sure your probably sweaty."

"Who's Pein?"

"Oh, he's our leader. We only call him "Leader" outside of our hideout so that any enemies around don't know his name," she said as she guided her through maze-like hallways. She stopped at a door with the name "Konan" engraved on it. She unlocked it and stepped aside, allowing Sakura to enter. The room was complete with a queen sized bed, a large dresser, and a small table in the corner.

When Konan entered, she went straight for her dresser and pulled out a red tank top shirt, long-sleved fishnet shirt to go under it, a black skirt with slits up the sides that went to her mid thigh, and black shorts. She also pulled out a Akatsuki cloak from her closet and handed her the complete outfit.

"If you don't wear the cloak, no one will hesitate to kill you, 'k?"

"Hai."

"Take a shower, that was a long run." Konan pointed to the door that she supposed led to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Konan-chan." Sakura flashed her a smile before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

After striping herself of her clothing, she hopped into the shower stall and begin her hot shower. About seven minutes later she emerged from the stall and snatched the towel hanging on the wall. She pulled the towel around her and held it firmly to her body as if protecting it from some outside force.

She slowly dried herself and pulled on the outfit given to her. Once she finished running her hands through her pink hair, she deemed herself presentable and walked outside of the bathroom.

Konan had been waiting for her patiently on her bed and once she entered the room, she stood and pulled the girl out of the room.

"Pein is wanting to meet you, so lets hurry!"

"So soon? Oh, and where are the other members?" Sakura asked, still being dragged down the hall.

"What do you mean "So soon?" He's been wanting to meet you since I yelled at him the other day. He was getting mad that I haven't been around as often. The others should be here soon, but they don't know you yet, so we'll have to intoduce you to them," Konan said all in one breath.

"O-kay..." she said unsurely.

"We're here!!" Konan yelled. She had stopped infront of the largest door Sakura had ever seen and threw open the door.

"PEIN-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN'S HERE!!" Konan couldn't get much louder.

In the darkest corner of the room, a shadow-covered figure flinched. How is it possible to yell that loud?

"PEIN-CHAN!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CORNER AND GREET SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

The shadow-covered figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal a orange haired man with many, many piercings. His oddly colored eyes stared intently at the pink haired teenager.

"Haruno Sakura-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he bowed slightly.

"Are your eyes naturally like that?" she asked.

An anime style vein popped. "Yes, it is."

Konan leaned against the wall, snickering. This was just to funny.

"Why do you have many piercings?"

Now his eyebrow was twitching. "Because I can."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Konan, show her were her room will be. I need some advil..." Pein soon disappeared insearch of a lot of advil.

"Come on, Saku-chan! You can have the empty room by mine!" She then dragged Sakura out of the large room and back the way they had came. "You'll love it here! This will be fun..." She wore a evil smirk with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

**Author's Note:** I learned that I can write these chapters at my Grandfather's house while I'm on vacation here, so you might get another chapter this week. It depends on my mood, but since I'm bored to death I'm writing this. Twenty reviews please!! Ja ne!

Kinomi-chan.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:** Well, I got threatened by xXFallenSakuraXx again... She said she would sic Sasori on me! And then said if I do update, I'll get Deidara... I WANT ITACHI!! No, its fine though. **Note to xXFallenSakuraXx:** Sasori found his way to my house a few minutes ago and he's currently tied to a chair in my closet... So send Deidara and I can start my own collection of Akatsuki members!! (Insert evil laugh here.) Kukuku, I will have them reinact all of my favorite fan fictions when I complete my collection!!

Onto something else!! I have come to take part in a verbal war over our favorite hero, Haruno Sakura. Some people on Youtube are disrespecting her greatly. I understand if some of you are going to yell at me saying something along the lines of, "No wonder they called you a bitch, slut, and a whore! They said it was a 'ANTI-Sakura!! IDIOT! YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO COMMENT ON IT!!" And yes I was called all of those things because I stood up for one of my favorite charaters, that and I was bored... But this is what I think, if they are saying all of these things about her, I think that I should say something in her defence. My younger sister is exactly like Sakura, so when I see someone talking bad about Sakura, I think about my sister and how I wasn't able to help her when she was being picked on, bullied, and made fun of. And besides, its called freed of speach, but that idiotic bitch YamankaInoFlower (her Youtube username) wouldn't shut the hell up about it... Oh well, thats my excuse, sorta. Thanks for reading this is you did! I just SERIOUSLY need to vent. Oh and just for YamankaInoFlower (if she were to ever read this, which I doubt...) I'm going to dedicate all Ino-bashing to her!! Kukukuku...

Arigato for all of the reviews, minna-san! Here's my latest chapter!

_**Kinomi-chan:**_ SASORI! Since your here, do the disclaimer!!

**Sasori:** Kinomi-san does not own Naruto or any other characters.

_**Kinomi-chan:**_ Kinomi-CHAN!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?!?

-------

The next morning, Sakura came out of her room to find Konan waiting for her.

"Morning, Sakura-chan. Want to help me with breakfast? It's my turn..." Konan gave her something alittle like puppy eyes.

"Ok," Sakura giggled.

"Yata!" Konan jumped for joy. Finally a girl to help her with the cooking! _**(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's how it is spelled...**__ Sasori's voice from closet: Must I remind you not to place author's notes in the story?_ _**Ahh, Sasori-chan, you're ruinning my fun!! Fine... (whisper: Help me find a nickname for Sasori-chan!!))**_

After Sakura completed placing her weapons in their appropiate places, she ran to the kitchen, or was making her way to the kitchen before bumping into something rock hard and smelt of fish...

"Watch where- oh, hi Pinkie," Kisame grinned, proudly showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Yo, Tuna-chan. Have you been sharpening those teeth?" Sakura tilted her head, completely forgetting to go to the kitchen. Kisame seemed to have steam coming out of where she supposed his ears were. Every thing was quiet, that is until Deidara popped out of nowhere screaming,

"BURN!!" _**(A/N: Yes, I give all credit to the funniness of Dei-chan screaming 'BURN!!' **__Kinomi-san...__** It's Kinomi-CHAN!! Get it right!! Ok, I'm done!)**_

"Oh yeah! I need to go help Konan-chan! Later guys!" Sakura waved, more to Deidara than Kisame, goodbye and continued running down the hall. She was about to run into someone else's rock-hard chest, but she learned from her mistakes and dogded him at the last second. She continued on her way as she yelled over her shoulder, "Gomene, Weasel-chan! I have to go help Konan-chan make breakfast!" Itachi smirked as he continued on his way. He knew something Sakura didn't...

Sakura entered the kitchen to find Konan 'fire-fighting'. "What happened?" Sakura asked, completely shocked.

"Heheh, well you see..." She started nervously.

"She burnt the butter..." Zetsu's lighter side commented. _"I'm getting human for breakfast anyway..."_ his darker side said dryly.

"YOU BURNT THE BUTTER?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE MANAGED THAT!?!" Sakura's jaw felt like it could hit the floor at any second. "Oh well, we'll just get take out, and make it look like we cooked it, 'k?"

"Great idea, Saku-chan!! Lets go!" Konan was dragging Sakura out the door until Sakura asked,

"Do you even have any money?"

"Uh, no... Heheh..." Sakura just stood there shaking her head side to side. A lightbulb appeared above her head.

"Konan-chan! There was a wallet in the kitchen!" Sakura said with a huge plastered on her face.

"Ah, about that, it's Itachi's. He knows that all of us are too scared to even mess with his stuff. And one time- Sakura?!" Sakura had disappeared from her spot and reappeared a few seconds later.

"He can't do much, can he? So, he's got the Sharingan, who cares? All you have to do is close your eyes..." Sakura held the wallet in her hand at eye level to look at it closly and Konan was getting freaked out.

"AH! PUT IT BACK! PUT IT BACK! Nooo! I don't want him to use the Sharingan on me!!" she started crying anime tears just thinking of what could happen to her in Itachi's world. A scary image of Itachi laughing evilly fried her brain.

"Oh, it's fine! Lets go!!" Sakura pulled Konan out the door and into the fall weather. They placed their rice picker's hats on and started running towards the nearest village, all the while Konan freaking out thinking of was bound to happen by even touching Itachi's stuff, none the less _spending_ it. Oh, hell was going to pay for sure.

In less than an hour, Sakura and Konan had bought miso soup, with Itachi's money, and brought it home. As soon as it was placed in bowls and set on the table, everyone, including Pein and Itachi, excluding Zetsu, where in the kitchen, ready to eat.

"Ah, I see you decided to buy some soup instead of making it..." Pein commented.

"Konan-chan made a fire. It was alittle hard to make anything after that," Sakura replied.

"Who paid for it?" Itachi asked. Konan was prying to god to spare his messanger. _**(A/N: Just for everyone that didn't catch onto the 'his messanger' part, in the manga, Konan thinks of herself as God's messanger. Sasori-chan can't get mad at me, I put (the glorious invention) duc tape over his mouth!! Kukuku..)**_

"You did," Sakura said with a sickening sweet smile as she tossed his wallet back to him.

"You will be punished later," Itachi concluded in a this-conversation-is-now-over voice. Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

As dinner finished, everyone filed out, leaving a huge pile of dishes in the sink.

"Sakura, Pein would like for you to report to the debriefing room for a mission," Zetsu said as he stuck his large... head (?) through the door frame. That gave Sakura the chance to get away from doing dishes!

"Noo! Don't leave me with this!! Sakura-chan!!" Konan called Sakura as she walked quickly out of the room.

Sakura walked around the maze like hide-out before coming to the room she knew to be the debriefing room. She must of gotten a mission. She knocked on the room, getting a "COME IN" for the room's occupant, namely Pein.

"You needed to see me, Pein-sama?" she asked knowing her place and that she probably couldn't get away with it if she called in 'Pein-chan' like Konan. She concluded that they may have somekind of 'secret' relationship and now she was determined to find out what.

"Yes, you are going to be sent on a mission. Your partner for this mission is to be Uchiha Itachi. He has the details, I debriefed him earlier," Pein said in a stern manner.

"Hai, I understand," she said with a blank face.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Pein-sama," she bowed and then left the room to find Itachi waiting outside.

"Now we will discuss your punishment," Itachi said with a cocky smirk.

_Why the hell do I have to do this with _him_ of all people?! I'm going to hell... That's why, Kami-sama hates me!!_

-------

_**Yes it was short, but my dog's giving birth!! Cut me some slack!! XD The puppies are so KAWAII!!! Well, there's your update, LaTeRz!**_

_**Kinomi-chan.**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Kinomi-chan's awesome of the most awesomest notes: **Yo, peeps! I just looked through last chappie, and realized something. I had a typo!! NOO!! Okay, so when Deidara screams,"BURN!!", I was saying that I give all credit to xXFallenSakuraXx (One of my most favorite reader and reviewer, so don't kill me for my laziness!!). Gomen, for my bad grammar and long author notes!! Writes out several formal apologizes to angry readers I'm seriously sorry! I felt really bad about putting this off for so long, but I have a life. And I have been sexually harassed... Well on to the story!!

**The Difference Between Real and Cyber**

_**Chapter Eight...**_

_**(Took this from xXFallenSakuraXx again, hehe...) **_

_**Quote of the Day: "Children! Let your creative-ism fuel your beautiful poems!!" -Mr. Olson, My English Teacher from Washington...**_

_**(He reminds me of Gai!!!)**_

_**Recap:**_

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Pein-sama," she bowed and then left the room to find Itachi waiting outside.

"Now we will discuss your punishment," Itachi said with a cocky smirk.

_Why the hell do I have to do this with _him_ of all people?! I'm going to hell... That's why, Kami-sama hates me!!_

_**End Recap...**_

Sakura hung her head. She was to be Itachi's personal slave and do whatever he wanted... Sakura mentally slapped her inner for bringing up several graphic and unprofessional pictures of what Itachi could make her do.

"**Hey! That's good stuff, and you know it!"**

"_You don't seriously expect me to agree with you, right?"_

"**I don't know what I think right now... Hey! IS THAT THE ICE CREAM MAN!?" Inner ended with a random comment...**

"_Hey... I hear that song too..."_ It was true, while she was walking to her room to pack up what little she had for her mission, the Ice Cream Man's song echoed throughout the "Lair". Sakura found the source of the song in Deidara's room...

"_Um... Should I bother?"_

"**YES!"**

"_Fine..."_

Sakura silently tip-toed to Deidara's door and pushed it open about an inch to see inside.

She then proceeded to faint from the most disturbing thing she had ever seen.

When Deidara said he hated Tobi, he must not of meant it... Inside Deidara and Tobi where _dancing_ to the most _annoying_ song ever to be known. A minute later Konan went looking for the source of the horrid sound and found Sakura. She looked inside Deidara's room as well and fell on Sakura, out cold herself...

The next unfortunate soul to come across Deidara's room was Hidan.

"What the fuck are you doing, laying on the floor!?" he yelled, causing the _dancing_ inside Deidara's room to cease. Hidan's yelling soon escalated and Sasori, Itachi, and Pein were at Deidara's door looking down on the out cold kunoichi.

"Anyone have any idea what happened here?" Pein asked, clearly annoyed and thinking to get several Advil and Ibuprofen after this was solved.

There was complete silence and then...

"Tobi is a good boy?" was heard from Deidara's room.

"Anyone in Deidara's room, get out!!" Pein yelled. Deidara and Tobi filed out immediately.

"What were you two doing in there?!" Pein was seriously growing impatient. Konan, who was his secret crush, and Sakura were on the floor, both out cold. Sakura stirred then bolted up, which effectively woke Konan up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sakura yelled on top of her lungs.

"I'M FUCKING SCARED FOR LIFE!! I WILL NEVER LOOK AT THEM THE SAME WAY AGAIN!!" Konan yelled as well.

Sakura strangled Tobi while Konan went for Deidara to kick his sorry ass.

"Situation solved. I need my pain killers..." Pein muttered as he walked away, secretly relieved that Konan was alright. Sasori, finding no reason to stay, left as well.

"Sakura, we will be leaving to assassinate the damiyo in Cloud at dusk. Be ready by then." He turned on his heel and walked gracefully down the hall.

"Ya, ya. That gives me enough time to strangle Tobi! ...By the way Konan..." Sakura trailed off.

Konan paused her Deidara-Ass-Kicking to glance at the younger girl. "Huh?"

Sakura threw Tobi aside and pulled Konan into her room so that some evil COUGHmushroomCOUGH freak couldn't listen in.

After slamming her door shut, she turned on Konan. "Okay, spill! You SO have something going on with Pein! Either that, or you're crushing on him..." Sakura said excitedly.

Konan nervously looked around her. "Shh! I'm crushing on him, now lower your voice!" she said I a lowered voice. "You never know when someone will pop in!"

Sakura smirked at her easy victory. "Soo... You do like him... And he doesn't know?"

Konan shook her head sadly.

Sakura struck a 'good-guy' pose. "I'll help you!"

Horror covered her face. "Don't ever make that pose..." She shuddered. Sakura immediately stopped her Lee impersonation and looked at a clock.

"I'll help you, after I finish my mission," she said as she pushed Konan out of her room so she could pack. "Go bother him, or something."

"But-" she was cut off as Sakura shut the door on her and turned her back to the door.

"What to pack... What to pack..." she mumbled to herself, grabbing a small bag. She packed her hygiene supplies, an extra pair of clothes, and her ninja and medic-nin gear. Ready to go and with only a few minutes to spare, she threw her Akatsuki cloak and rice picker's hat on and headed for the hideout exit where Itachi was bound to be waiting for her.

**Author's Note: **I know this was short, but I'll try to update tomorrow. Luckily I don't think any of you know exactly were I live so I'm not in any intimidate danger for the time being. Oh, and Sasori betrayed me. Hear that Sasori?! I hate you! Sorry for any typo's, thanks for understanding. Review, please, or I won't update again tomorrow, er, today.

_Kinomi-chan._


	9. Read Please, I beg of you

And here it is people, it seems that FanFiction

**And here it is people, it seems that has ruined my last computer and I'm not allowed on it anymore. I'll get in huge trouble if I'm caught on here right now. But have no fear!! I will add onto my stories on YouTube. My username is Kinomi123 (easy to remember, right?), just subscribe to me and you'll get the newest chapters on there. Sorry for the trouble I've caused you, and I hope to see you soon. Add me as a friend on YouTube if you want too!! Sorry again!! (insert sobbing face here)**

_Kinomi-chan._


End file.
